


Digging Your Own Grave

by 0xycodone



Category: Hemlock Grove, Romancek - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Romancek, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Slow Build, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0xycodone/pseuds/0xycodone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the core of it all, all Hemlock Grove is is the most tragic love story. Romancek through Peter's point of view. Slow build through the seasons, leading up to season 3's finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

Peter Rumancek knew the moment his blue eyes landed on the old, wooden sign welcoming he and his mother to the small, seemingly quiet Pennsylvanian town. Hemlock Grove, it looked innocent enough, but Peter knew differently. He felt it deep down to his core, a pull behind his bellybutton. Like a subconscious warning to **get out**. But Peter had made it a habit of not listening, especially because he knew Lynda had self proclaimed business in this town. And after his uncle Vince's passing, he thought maybe moving into his trailer would bring closure to Lynda. So the gypsy sat back in his seat, closed his eyes, and tried his best to relax. To put the feeling of dread out of his mind. 

When he and Linda got to the trailer a while later, Peter stepped out of the car to stop at the rusty, old mailbox marked with a '3'. The feeling of dread only intensified as his vision started to blur around the edges, a faint pattern of scales clouding his vision. He swallowed thickly, shook his head a bit, and looked back to flash his mother a smile. Lynda started down the steps, motioning for him to follow her. 

The trailer wasn't the nicest place they'd ever stayed, but it was spacious enough for the two of them and that was all Peter could ever ask for. They spent most of the day moving their few boxes in and arranging uncle Vince's furniture to their liking. When most of it was done, Peter announced he was going to take a stroll into town. He needed to satiate the curiosity scratching at his insides relentlessly. 

It was such a small town that you could probably walk from one end of it to the other in a day. It was mostly small boutiques, farmer's markets, and one large grocery store. That wasn't what Peter was interested in, (though he did manage to acquire a nice leather jacket while he looked around some stores). No, what Peter truly wanted was to explore the thick, vast forest surrounding them. The smell of fresh pines and tree bark comforted the animal deep inside of him. The feel of the dirt beneath the soles of his worn boots, the verdant green of the tall trees, and the resounding silence (save for the few birds flying above his head) that you could only find deep within the woods. It all made him feel welcomed, like he had found his new home. Peter sighed contently, leaning against a tree and sliding down the bark until he was sitting comfortably on the dirt beneath him.

It was only then that the gypsy realized something was a bit unhinged in Hemlock Grove. Even deep in the woods, surrounded only by trees and foliage, Peter still couldn't shake the sinking feeling in his gut and the vibrations under his skin that set his teeth on edge. He spent a while trying to sort out what his wolf was feeling. It was only when the sky began to darken and the humid August air became cooler, that he stood up and began the walk back to the trailer. He wouldn't want Lynda to worry about him already.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little observation on Peter's part of the first time he saw Roman.

The summer in Hemlock Grove seemed to stretch on for what felt like decades. Each day hotter than the last, the sun never seemed to set. Peter found himself passing most of his time in the nearby dense forest, or stretched out in the hammock in front of their trailer, idly sipping one can of cheap watered down beer after another. And though he still hadn't shaken the feeling that something was just a little off in the meager town, Peter had for the most part, been able to put his troubling thoughts and occasional odd visions out of his mind. That is until the first day of high school.

 

As the August days melted into September nights, Peter found himself somberly stalking up to the large building he would come to know as his new high school. Peter had switched schools so many times in his life, that this wasn't challenging for him. It was always the same typical setting; shallow teenagers gossiping amongst each other, teachers secretly wishing they had chosen a different career path, and Peter sulking and trying to stay beneath everyone's radar. But this time felt different, because from the moment Peter had set foot on to the pathway leading up to the large entrance doors, he was blinded by an odd luminous glow in his peripheral view. He snapped his head to the side to find whatever was giving off this glare, but he was only met with a pair of vivid green eyes staring back at him. These green orbs belonged to a very tall, lithe boy. He had short dirty blonde almost brown hair, a porcelain milky complexion, and his full lips seemed permanently set to a pout. For lack of better words, Peter thought the boy was breath-taking. Not in a "wow, you're so hot way." No, Peter was utterly captivated by the structure of this human being before him. 

 

As Peter advanced toward the doors of the school, the boy's eyes never left his and it sent a chill up Peter's spine. However, while the gypsy was interested in the boy's outward beauty, he could feel his wolf growling deep in the pit of his stomach at a perceived threat. " _Upir_!" His wolf screamed, alerting him to any potential danger from their enemy. The boy with the emerald eyes and the cigarette perched between his two full lips, still staring Peter down, was an Upir. And it took that realization alone for Peter to know he had to stay away from this boy. 

 

He shook his head, turning away from the Upir, and making his way up the steps. He was a bit relieved to see a younger girl he had met over the summer, his neighbor, waiting on the second step, binder in hand. "Hey Hemingway," he greeted her with a smile, making light of her self-proclaimed novelist title. Though Peter could admit she was a bit annoying over the summer - the equivalent of a fly buzzing in your ear, or a mosquito continuously biting you - he could also admit that it was nice to see a familiar face. Even if she had accused him of being a werewolf and then asked a million and seven questions about it. 

 

"Don't call me that!" She snapped back at him, quickly turning away from him and stomping her way up the rest of the stairs and into the building. Peter furrowed his brow, taken aback by her response. "Guess summer's over..." He muttered to himself with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much to everyone for the kudos and comments. You guys are the best <3 You're so encouraging. I'm completely writing this as I go, with little to no plan at all. So I'm really sorry if it's short and sucks, hahaha. But I promise it'll get better the further into the story we get. Also, would you guys rather have an alternate ending as oppose to the ending they gave us at season 3? I'm hella open to writing a new one and taking suggestions. :D

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone will even read this, or like it. I haven't written anything in such a long time, but I binge watched all of season 3 as soon as it came out and then re-watched it and I just felt inspired by how sadly it ended. I just had to add on to what I felt was left so unexplained. This is a slow build, but I promise Roman WILL pop up in the next chapter. And I know this is so short, I'm sorry! I was just trying to get a feel for it. Everything else will be longer. 
> 
> x


End file.
